Amnesia
by The Almighty Pickle Lord XD
Summary: I BLAME THE PLOT BUNNY. A little girl wakes up next to a brown haired woman and a purple haired man. None of them remember anything, and must traverse the gallery to get their memories back. Not Ib/Garry, please read and review. T for safety.


I woke up, groaning. To my left, lying on his face was a purple haired man with a ratty coat. He was clutching haphazardly at a blue rose. With closer inspection, he was holding it so tight the thorns were embedded in his skin. To my right was a tall woman, lying on her back. She had short brown hair, and was wearing a red dress.

Who were they? Where are we? I looked around, taking in my surroundings. We were in a large purple room, a mirror in front of me. I peered in. I had brown hair, much like the other woman, and red eyes. I was wearing a red ruffled skirt with a red necktie and manila shirt. With a jolt, I realized the one question I hadn't asked yet. Who was I?

I heard a crashing sound from outside the door. I turned and walked out of the room, eyeing a creepy mannequin head. I kept walking and rounded a corner. There was a lady wearing a red dress hanging halfway out of a painting, mumbling irritably to herself as she climbed back up onto the wall.

I tested my voice. "Hello, miss?"

She waved her hand at me, not turning to look. "Yeah, yeah, what do you want? I'm busy."

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Well, where do you think we are?" She said, stopping in her efforts and turning to look.

Upon seeing me, she froze up. Then she groaned. She slapped her forehead, muttering, '_I should have known!'_.

"Okay, kid, this never happened. Help me back on the wall, would you?"

I nodded, slowly and lifted up her frame. "Here."

"Thanks for the assist. Oh, and here." She handed me a beautiful red rose, with five petals delicately arranged in a spiral. I fingered one of the leaves, gasping.

"Thank you," I breathed softly.

"You might want to keep that safe," She took her clawed hands and nicked one of the petals. I gasped, a small scratch appearing on my arm. She pointed down the hall. "Drop it in that vase and you should be fine. Bye."

I walked toward the vase, apprehensive. I dipped the rose in carefully. It immediately healed up and my scratch was gone. My eyes widened. I smiled, giggling a little bit.

I decided to go back to the room I woke up in. The lady was awake and turning to get up, revealing a dark pink rose lying under her. I grabbed her arm and helped her to her feet, handing her the rose. The man was also waking up.

He hunched over, gripping his stomach to steady himself, before shakily getting to his feet. He shook his head to clear it, realizing there was a rose attached to his hand. I watched him wince and shudder as he pulled it out. He turned to me and the woman.

"Who are you? And who am I?" He said, pressing his coat to his hand to stop the bleeding.

I shrugged as the lady looked puzzled.

"I…don't know." She said.

"Come with me." I said. They looked at each other, then at me. I led them to the vase, taking the man's rose and dipping it in. His hand healed up, and he looked at it, bewildered.

"Thank you." He smiled. "Where are we, and how did that happen?"

"I don't know. The lady over there told me to dip mine in, and it healed my cut and the rose." I explained, pointing down the hallway.

The lady was gone, an empty plaque the only evidence she was ever there. I walked up to it, confused. It read, _"The Lady in Red'_.

The man put his hands on his hips, straightening up. "Well, seeing as how we don't know where we are, let's explore a bit."

The woman nodded, cringing at the sickening _*pop* _coming from his back. "If we don't have names, what should we call each other?"

The man looked at me in thought, smiling. "How about we call you Eve? I think it suits you."

I nodded, a small smile on my face. "How about we call you…Terry?"

"Alright!" He grinned, turning to the woman.

I looked at her and tilted my head. "How does Margret sound?"

She smiled softly. "That sounds perfect."

Terry clapped his hands, smiling. "Then let's go, Eve, Margret!"


End file.
